


You keep me warm

by sonotadream



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/pseuds/sonotadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Combeferre share a bed to deal with cold weather. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt: "Canon era. Enjolras and Combeferre have to share a bed when their apartment gets too cold and it leads to something more." It can be found [here.](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/14280.html?thread=14206664#t14206664)
> 
> This has been slightly edited and expanded, (hopefully for the better!).

Sharing a bed, embracing each other under the piled blankets had been the best way for Combeferre and Enjolras to make it through the cold weather. But now, with spring near, sleeping together had been more a comfort than a necessity.

And, that particular night, Combeferre was mortified to wake up and find he had been mindlessly rutting against Enjolras' back.

He had a quick prayer, hoping his friend wasn't awake. His cock throbbed, pressed between the two warm bodies and he wished he was able to do something about it. He tried to move away slowly, but Enjolras must have been awake after all. He mumbled something and grabbed the hand Combeferre was removing from his waist.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to wake you," Combeferre said, quietly. His heart was thumping in his chest, afraid Enjolras would get the wrong impression. It was just a natural physical reaction, nothing more.

Maybe if he repeated it often enough, he would come to believe it himself.

"No, I- It’s fine." Combeferre felt, more than saw, Enjolras shook his head. In the dim light, and despite their proximity, he only got a hint of yellow hair moving.

Enjolras pulled Combeferre’s hand further along, over his body, until Combeferre was touching Enjolras' cock. Combeferre hitched a breath – Enjolras was hard and pressing Combeferre's hand to him.

"You can..." Enjolras didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to.

Combeferre’s heart was about to burst out of his chest. He took a deep breath and made a decision. Moving slowly, he pressed a careful kiss to Enjolras' neck and moved his hand over Enjolras’ cock, with great attention to his reactions.

Combeferre pulled Enjolras’ nightshirt up, so he could reach under and wrap his fingers around his prick. He stroked it a few times, Enjolras rubbing against him until the sensation in his own cock became too much.

Combeferre pulled his own nightshirt up, with Enjolras' help, both moving awkwardly beneath the covers. He settled Enjolras back in the same position and pushed his cock between Enjolras' closed thighs, thrusting his hips and reaching forward to stroke Enjolras’ cock again. Enjolras covered Combeferre’s hand with his, bucking his hips to meet his thrusts, his breathing becoming fast and shallow.

They moved together, their bodies easily finding a common rhythm. Combeferre wasn't going to last long. He stroked Enjolras faster, finding that he gasped in a delightful way when Combeferre brushed his thumb over the tip of his cock.

Enjolras reached his climax and Combeferre followed soon after. They lay together, panting, getting their bearings back together.

"I'm afraid we made quite a mess," Combeferre said, with a low chuckle. He regretted having to pull away, already missing the warmth of the other body, but they needed to get cleaned up.

Enjolras chuckled as well. He cleaned himself and Combeferre with his nightshirt and tossed it deftly over his head.

The early morning light allowed Combeferre to admire Enjolras' torso, pale and lean, just a hint a colour brought on by their exertions. He reached out to him and caressed his chest, the light touch enough to make Enjolras blush. Combeferre smiled at him, content. He and Enjolras had gotten along since the first instant. The past few months of close friendship and shared ideals had served to deepen that bond.

Which was to say, this recent development was a very welcome one.

Combeferre pulled Enjolras close to him. He rested his head on Combeferre’s shoulder and and dragged the covers over them.

“It’s still cold out there,” Enjolras said.

Combeferre put his arms around him, drawing Enjolras to lay on top of him. “Here. Is this better?”

Enjolras nodded, tickling Combeferre's nose with his hair. He attempted to swat it away, but Enjolras looked up, his eyes gleaming. His face was very close and Combeferre only had to lean a little to kiss him. So he did.

It was a light kiss at first, only their mouths pressed together, until Combeferre ran his hands down Enjolras' back to the curve of his ass. Enjolras gasped when Combeferre squeezed his cheeks, and Combeferre took advantage of his open mouth to slid his tongue inside, licking every bit of Enjolras he could reach.

Enjolras might have been surprised, but he soon started to return the kiss with equal fervour, albeit sloppier and more desperate. When he pulled back, slightly out of breath, Combeferre dragged his lips over his jaw and from his neck to his shoulder, kissing and biting along the way.

Enjolras moaned and dug his fingers in Combeferre's flesh. He was getting hard again, as was Enjolras. Combeferre wasn't sure what to do next. He embraced Enjolras close against him – although their bodies were already pressed together – and the friction helped to relieve some of the tension out of them both.

Combeferre continued his exploration of Enjolras' skin sucked a small bruise in his shoulder.

Enjolras tore himself away abruptly, leaving Combeferre worried for the half second it took to notice he was grinning. Enjolras picked at Combeferre's nightshirt. "Off," he said.

Combeferre complied as best he could. It was awkward to take the thing off, mostly because neither was inclined to disentangle from the other.

Once his shirt was off, Enjolras pushed Combeferre down on the pillows and now he was the one licking and biting his way down the other's neck and chest and further, his head disappearing beneath the covers and his mouth increasingly close to Combeferre's fully hard cock.

"Enjolras, do you know what you're doing?" Combeferre, asked, in a mix of surprise and anticipation.

“I think I know enough,” Enjolras answered, breathing close to Combeferre's inner thigh. "Do you mind?"

“Not at all, but-”

Enjolras didn't wait for Combeferre to finish speaking. He took him in hand and licked the tip of his cock.

Combeferre stopped breathing for a moment. Enjolras' tongue was wet and hot on him, licking along the shaft. He moved up again and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking softly and leaving Combeferre desperate and breathless again.

When Enjolras swallowed his cock, Combeferre had to lift the covers, curious to watch. Enjolras was leaning over him, his hair partially obscuring his face, but leaving his mouth visible. Combeferre could see Enjolras' swollen, red lips wrapped around his cock, moving up and down. It took a lot of control, and the fact Enjolras was lying atop his legs, for him not to start thrusting his hips with abandon.

Instead, he reached for Enjolras and beckoned him close again.

"What?" Enjolras asked, surprised. “You're not enjoying yourself?”

Instead of answering, Combeferre kissed him, tasting himself in Enjolras' lips. He kissed him deeply, hoping to convey... Combeferre didn't even now what, but he hoped Enjolras understood how much Enjolras meant to him. And that, yes, he was enjoying himself immensely. And he hoped Enjolras was too.

Enjolras was on top of him, his hands on Combeferre's upper arms to keep his position.

Combeferre felt Enjolras' cock, hard against his stomach. He reached between them to touch Enjolras, stroking his cock like he had earlier and changing his grasp after a few strokes so he was holding both cocks.

Enjolras started to thrust, his cock rubbing on Combeferre's in a delightful way. 

Combeferre passed his thumb over the tip of Enjolras' cock to feel him gasp against his mouth. They kept kissing and Enjolras moved his hands to Combeferre's face, holding him, his thrusts becoming more intent.

Combeferre put his free hand on the small of Enjolras' back, raking his nails on the hot skin He could feel his release was imminent and increased the speed at which he was stroking their cocks.

Enjolras must have been close too. They came moments apart, panting into each others mouth, with their kiss muffling their moans.

Enjolras hid his face in the crook of Combeferre's neck until his breathing became normal. He slid off and lay on his back by Combeferre's side, eyes closed but an open smile on his face.

For his part, Combeferre picked up his nightshirt and used it to clean them off, tossing it on the floor next to the other. He lay back down next to Enjolras, pulling the covers again. Early morning light filled the room, but the weather was still cool, and the warmth emanating from Enjolras was not to be dismissed.

They remained silent for a while. Enjolras was the first to spoke. He turned to his side, to look straight at Combeferre. "Do you think the past winter would have been more pleasant if he had done this before?"

Combeferre chuckled. "Probably," he agreed, and pulled Enjolras for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr.](http://sonotadream.tumblr.com/) Feel free to talk to me!


End file.
